dragonbandfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
Magic of Harthx Harthx is full of magic, whether its the tower abiding [[Circle of Magi|magi]] . Or the Wilder who struggles to learn their power from within. There are those who use magic to protect the ones they love and those who use the dark powers to raise an army of the dead. You will even find those who are willing to harm themselves for power using Blood Magic. Magic courses through blood, earth, soul, and deity. Some magic is even summoned from other''' [[Planes of Existence]]s'''. Types of Magic Magic is still widely untrusted in many lands. But with the forming of the [[Magi]], magic is slowly finding its place in society. The magi only accept certain types of magic within their towers. '''Arcane:''' Arcane magic was given to the people of Harthx from the goddess of magic Liola. It is a magic language that can only be read form those who have learned the language. This magic tends to be more powerful for women of most races. Some believe this is because Liola herself is a woman. '''Arcane Spellcasting Rules: ''' *Once used, an arcane spell has to be relearned before it can be used again. *If a spellcaster of any kind loses concentration, they will bungle the spell. Sometimes, especially with more powerful spells, this can have dire consequences. Explosions, sparks, dire harm to the spell caster. '''Essence: ''' Essence is magic from the earth's core. Often used by [[druid]]s, essence magic revolves around the earth. Talking or taming animals. Growing trees and many others '''Channeling: ''' Channeling is divine magic from the gods. Only clerics and paladin have these powers, which reflect their god's beliefs. '''(Note: The following types of magic are banned by the laws of the [[Circle of Magi]]) ''' '''Sorcery:''' Sorcery is a connection from one's soul to an inner pool of magic. Some have small inner pools, some very large. This is the deciding factor in power for the user, though the pool can be stretched with time and effort, creating more power for the user. Sorcery is wild, chaotic and hundred score harder to control. Sorcery is also a more powerful form of magic than Arcane. Magi often hunt sorcerers down and force them to learn Arcane magic. Most sorcerers specialize in elemental magic. '''Sorcery Spellcasting Rules:''' *Sorcery users can cast a spell as many times as they like, but each casting of the same spell causes heavy exhaustion, possibly even premature aging. '''Blood Magic: '''Blood Magic is a form of sorcery that uses blood to fuel it. Its power often corrupts the users and causes mental issues. '''Occult: '''is used by witches, often using herbs and other things as fuel. Potions, shape-shifting curses are the most common spells and uses found in this magical category. Normal, this magic is gifted to the user by creating a deal between themselves and a demon from an outer plane. It is kind of like a corrosive, chaotic offshoot of Channelling. '''[[Types of Magic Users & Spell lists|Types of Magic Users]]'''